


The Air is not the Water

by Aurastorm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurastorm/pseuds/Aurastorm
Summary: Everyone has their Kryptonite, for Fareeha that’d be Angela Ziegler and Water





	The Air is not the Water

**Author's Note:**

> A small request for Tumblr that got outta hand, 20 min Work but It got long

“Come along, the pool is wonderful today!” Angela smiles widely already wading into the resort’s pool. She wore an eager smirk to her, the red one piece her favorite outfit for the event.Yet it wasn’t more than a second before she turned over and saw Fareeha taking a seat at one of the lounge chairs, the Egyptian woman crossing her ankles as she propped her feet up. The doctor turns, hip deep in water,”Pharah? Not going to join me?”

“Someone has to keep an eye out,” She replies, as if it was vital to the blonde’s safety she kept watch.Though, to be fair, the way Angela used her call sign like a pet name almost made her melt.

“Now you are just pulling my leg. We agreed you would relax this vacation,” Angela is crossing her arms, shaking her head.

“Yes, and that’s why I brought a book,” She holds up the aforementioned item, with an uneven grin.

 

Angela knew better than to stubbornly butt heads with the soldier, but she also knew how low Fareeha put her guard around her, letting her get away with even the worst of pranks. She’d bid her time.

 

An hour passes and Angela swims over, crossing her arms and resting her chin on her forearm, watching Fareeha. The soldier had reclined, eyes closed but obviously awake, hands crossed over the tanned abs visible thanks to the two piece she was wearing,”Liebling? Pharah?”

“Yes, habibti?”

“Could you bring me my towel?”

 

She knew Fareeha wouldn’t resist. She couldn’t. Always eager to please in every way, the soldier gets up, dog tags jingling like a bell on a cat. She approaches and bends her knees a bit, as Angela goes up and hooks an arm around her neck, giggling. Fareeha held fast, easily letting Angela hang off her prone frame. For a second they are nose to nose that way, some of Angela submerged, Fareeha with a hand on her hip with the smuggest grin,”Ah, you should know it takes more than that—“

 

Of course she knew so. She knew Fareeha better than herself. Better than anyone. The firm kiss pressed to her lips immediately shut her up, her muscles relaxed— and Angela kicked the edge pulling the Egyptian into the deep end with her.

 

Angela had seen how graceful Fareeha was at all physical activities (all of them) so seeing her flail and kick before sinking like a rock was more than a small surprised.She’d react quick and take her wrist before pulling her along to the close shallow end of the pool, enough for Fareeha to stand and — still panicking— hurry to the edge, claw out and crawl away in a most dishonorable way.Angela was close behind, though more skilled in climbing out and panting while the Egyptian hyperventilated and shaking. “Fareeha?” She finally speaks rubbing circles between the soldier’s shoulders and taking a knee by her.

 

This looked like some sort of panic attack, and it had Angela confused, though not as much as she was concerned. They staid like that for a while, Fareeha eventually turning to sit and brace of her palms breathing ragged. Angela cups her face,” It’s okay, you are safe. I am so sorry-“The soldier tilts into her heavily, panting against her chest as Angela holds her close, shushing her and petting the soggy jet black hair,” I am so sorry-“

 

For a it they wouldn’t speak, but it was Fareeha who broke the silence, feeling how tense Angela was against her,” I should have — have told you— It’s not your fault.” Angela felt awful, and that almost made her cry, though the soldier didn’t allow it,” I hate water— I should have told you-“ now it was her hand rubbing soothing circles at Angela’s lower back, finally sitting up right, though the doctor immediately tips into her and clutches her, muttering lots of apologies in English and German.

 

The rest of the evening was spent in mutual apologies, neither letting the other take the blame. The night was quiet, unlike usual. It must have been two in the morning when Fareeha tilted into the crook of Angela’s neck,” Teach me how to swim.”

“You are drowsy. Go back to sleep.”

“I’m not. Teach me. I want to swim with you, like how we fly together.”

Angela had definitely not been asleep, reading on her codec and letting Fareeha’s warm breath sooth her nerve. She sat a little, Fareeha’s arms sliding to her hip, “Are you sure?”

“As I am that I love you.”


End file.
